Many pharmacy providers and/or their sponsors or affiliates offer a variety of incentives for customers to have their prescriptions filled at a specific pharmacy or one of a chain of pharmacies. To formally enroll in an incentive program the customer may have provided identifying information to the pharmacy in exchange for a customer identifier such as a token, card, sticker, ID number, etc. When the token is presented by the enrolled customer at a participating pharmacy during the pick-up and/or purchase of prescription medication, the enrolled customer may be entitled to an incentive (e.g., copay discount, coupon, free prescription refill, etc.). For example, a pharmacy at a department and/or grocery store may provide such incentives to those customers who have obtained a credit card associated with the department or grocery store. Alternatively, a grocery store may provide a token (e.g., a bar code) that may be presented at checkout to apply special discounts to particular items purchased at the store.
However, current rewards programs involving prescription drug purchase and/or fulfillment are limited in their effectiveness. For instance, rewards programs for prescription drug purchases and/or fulfillments may be inconvenient, ineffective, and/or prohibitively expensive in their administration. For instance, the type and frequency of rewards offered may be limited due to lack of the ability to efficiently track a customer's participation in the rewards program from various transactions made from various locations. Current rewards programs may also be inconvenient for customer in that many such programs require a token or other identifier to be presented by a customer during a transaction otherwise the reward may not be awarded or the transaction may not be tracked for future rewards. A need exists in the art for systems, methods, and apparatus for addressing some or all of the shortcomings and limitations of existing rewards programs for transactions involving prescription drug purchases and/or fulfillments.